


Ambrosia

by stillwaterseas (phoenixflight)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Crack, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Food Kink, Group Sex, Loyalty Kink, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Rimming, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon due to aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/stillwaterseas
Summary: There's something unexpected in the dishes served at the feast.





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> This is... just filth. Just completely unexplained cracky porn. Have fun everyone! This fills the squares for drugged sex/aphrodisiacs, food play and temperature play on my kink bingo card.  
> Big thanks to [arachnida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnida/pseuds/arachnida) for beta'ing!  
> ALSO this is 4k words exactly bc I LOVE ELLE A LOT and she cracks me up and I wanna be invited to her bday party like one of the cool kids.

Something wasn’t right. Over the course of his fraught life in the dangerous court of Vere, Laurent had learned to trust that creeping feeling in his gut. Laurent put his fork down abruptly, frowning at his plate. His face felt hot, his pulse racing, stomach unsettled. His eyes flicked over the dishes on the table. They were at Marlas, feasting in the great hall, and the room suddenly felt smotheringly hot. Laurent put a hand to his head, feeling sweat dampen his fingers. His clothes felt too tight, chafing against his skin like with a fever.

He gestured urgently to a page and shoved his plate away. “Get Paschal,” he snapped. “And put guards on the kitchens. No one is to enter or leave.” It was hard to concentrate. The page boy scampered away.

He turned to Damen, sitting beside him, and found Damen staring at him, wide eyed. Laurent swallowed. Damen shifted and Laurent’s gaze dropped to his lap, where his chiton was obviously tented.

 _Oh_. It wasn’t poison. Or at least, not the deadly kind. Laurent put both hands flat on the table, fighting a wave of panic that rose in his throat. He could fight it - he’d done it before. It was a body sensation, no more. He waited, fists clenched on the table cloth, but the urgent symptoms of the pink drug didn’t manifest. He was over-warm and his cock was hard, but it was a pleasant feeling, like waking slowly tangled in warm sheets. The discomfort in his stomach was fading, and the racing of his heart had slowed.

His shoulders unknotted slowly, and he blinked. Damen was slumped down in his chair beside him, moaning softly as Nikandros, seated on his other side, leaned over and kissed him. _Of course_ , Laurent thought, perfectly calm. And then, _I wonder if they’ve done this before_.

Damen put his hand in Nikandros’ lap, groping his cock through the fine cotton of his chiton, and Nikandros moaned, breaking the kiss. His lips were wet, fuller and pinker than Damen’s. With vague surprise, Laurent realized he wanted to kiss him. So he leaned over, bracing his hand on Damen’s thigh, and did.

It was pleasant, feeling Nikandros groaning into the kiss as Damen stroked his cock. Laurent felt a puff of warm breath against his neck, and then the press of lips - a gentle familiar pattern, a soft nip under his ear that made him shudder. Damen kissed his neck delicately as he worked Nikandros’ cock. Laurent could feel the muscle of his thigh shifting beneath his hand as Damen’s hips hitched restlessly. He lifted his head from Laurent’s neck and mumbled, “Please.”

Both Laurent and Nikandros reached for him, and their hands met, fumbling with the king’s chiton. With the fabric pulled up, Damen’s cock stood at attention, hard and flushed deeply, curling up toward his belly. Laurent broke the kiss to admire it, forehead pressed against NIkandros’, watching their hands work together on the shaft. Nikandros’ hands were bigger than his, and darker - a better match for Damen’s thick length, but a less dramatic contrast. Together there was a kind of well-matched symmetry Laurent thought hazily, and made a mental note to commission a painting.

A thought nagged him - something had been wrong. Something that needed his attention. But he was having a hard time concentrating on it at the moment, and as Damen slid a hand up his thigh and began fumbling with his laces, the feeling slid away.

Damen wrapped his hand around Laurent’s cock and Laurent thrust into the familiar touch. Damen’s cock was leaking, making their fingers slide slickly over the tip. Nikandros broke their kiss and leaned down. Laurent felt the swirl of NIkandros’ tongue across his thumb and the head of Damen’s cock together, and Damen shuddered, throwing his head back and shaking as he came. Laurent could hear NIkandros swallow. His own cock twitched in Damen’s slack grip.

“Ah, here are the kings,” a familiar voice boomed, and Laurent looked up at Makedon. The man was stark naked, as Laurent had seen him before in the wrestling ring, but with one major difference. His eyes widened a little at the girth of Makedon’s cock - fairly short, but thick enough to make Laurent swallow - in proportion to his barrel chest.

He wondered if he could get his mouth around it. So he leaned forward to try.

Makedon grunted, and gripped a handful of his hair. Through the uncanny calm that enveloped Laurent, he felt a pang of something chilling, and he tensed a little. Damen made a displeased noise and swatted Makedon’s hand away, wrapping an arm comfortingly around Laurent’s shoulders. Laurent relaxed, tilting his head a little to take Makedon deeper. His jaw ached, and he enjoyed the weight of thick flesh on his tongue. Damen’s hand trailed up and down his back, and he shivered, wishing he were touching flesh.

As if reading his mind, Damen fumbled at his jacket, got tired of the laces, and just slid his hands up beneath it, so that it bunched tightly up under his arms. Damen’s fingers found his nipples, pinching lightly, and Laurent moaned around Makedon’s cock. His cock throbbed untouched between his legs as Damen teased his nipples and Makedon thrust shallowly into his mouth. Spit drooled down his chin, and he thought briefly of appearances, then dismissed it. There was nothing undignified in giving a gift to an honored general.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Damen reach past him, for something on the table, and then he gasped as something cold and wet touched his nipples, his entire body flinching. Damen laughed, low and pleased. The cold touch came again, circling around his hard nipple, intense, almost painful. He could feel his cock twitching. It was a piece of ice from the tray of chilled oysters, melting as it was dragged across his skin. It made the rest of him feel hot in contrast, shivering wherever Damen touched it. He shifted his hips in his chair, urgently seeking friction, and then yelped, choking on Makedon’s cock, when Damen closed his cold hand around his cock.

Groaning, Makedon pulled back, so the head of his cock was resting on Laurent’s lips, and Laurent felt it throb a little just before it began to shoot, getting come messily all over his lips and chin. The general sighed, patted his head contentedly, and wiped the last dribbles of come off on Laurent’s cheek, just as Damen squeezed his cock again. He shuddered and came in Damen’s hand, spurting strands of come onto the table cloth in front of him. Damen made a pleased noise and bent his head to suck him through it, and Laurent arched up and practically yelled because Damen’s mouth was cold, inhuman, like he’d been sucking ice. The shock heightened the crest of his orgasm, and he clenched his fists on the table, knocking over his goblet and sending water spilling everywhere. Makedon picked up the spilled glass, filled it with wine from the pitcher, and lifted it in a toast, which he drained in one gulp.

“Thanks, boys,” he said, as he wandered away, and Laurent was too hazy from orgasm to do more than frown at his address to the kings.

Damen licked his hand clean, grinning at Laurent, and then kissed Nikandros, who was leaning against his side.

Laurent collapsed back in his chair, scanning the hall. It was arranged for feasting in the Akielon style, with low couches arrayed around the room. Everywhere they were being put to good use. It was like a pleasant version of the excessive Veretian entertainments he had often witnesses in Arles - with less artifice and skill, and more enthusiasm. Lazar had Pallas on his lap, bouncing on his cock. Vannes was riding her pet’s face and vocally enjoying herself. As Laurent watched, Makedon joined a group of his soldiers gathered around Huet on his hands and knees, taking turns with him, front and back. He saw, with a flash of amusement, Berenger bent over the back of a couch, plain brown trousers undone, getting spanked by his redheaded pet.

Damen had Nikandros splayed out on the table, between the tureen of soup and the roast peacock, and was sucking him enthusiastically with three fingers in his ass. Nikandros had his hands tangled in Damen’s dark curls, and Laurent enjoyed the show for a while, as Damen gave him a fourth finger. He was feeling lazy and relaxed, but not sleepy. There was still heat simmering in his belly that the orgasm hadn't relieved. His cock hadn’t gone entirely soft.

His gaze fell on Jord, standing at attention, in more ways than one, at his post beside the door. The guards would have eaten before duty. Why had that thought occurred to him? Did it matter when soldiers took their meals? Laurent gestured him over.

“Your highness,” Jord said, sounding strangled. Laurent considered the bulge of his cock tenting his uniform trousers.

“Touch yourself,” Laurent ordered, and Jord groaned just at the sound of his voice. That was interesting. “Take your cock out,” he continued, narrating as Jord obeyed. “That’s right. You must be aching. Stroke yourself for me. All the way to the base.” He let his own knees fall open as he watched, slouched down in his chair. Jord’s cock was a surprising handful, given the man’s short stature. Laurent considered touching him - Jord had wanted him so obviously for so long, it might be gratifying to see how little it would require to take Jord apart.

“Slower than that,” he added sharply and watched Jord shudder and slow his strokes. Laurent’s own cock was thickening between his thighs, as if he hadn’t gotten off just minutes before. Jord obeyed, drawing out his strokes, knees visibly trembling.

Laurent considered. “Kneel,” he ordered.

Jord’s eye fluttered closed as he dropped to his knees, mouth open a little, hand working fast on his flushed cock. Laurent thought about scolding him to slow down again, but he enjoyed the abandoned look on his face, the way the head of his dick was becoming shiny in his fist. The soldier knelt before him.

Laurent slid a hand down his own belly to rest at the juncture of his hip. “You may suck my cock.”

Jord gasped, and jerked, body going taught and eyes flying open. They stared at one another as Jord’s cock twitched and spilled onto the floor between them.

Laurent’s own cock throbbed in sympathy. He hadn’t even finished coming when Jord pitched forward to mouth sloppily at Laurent's hard-on. There was no grace or finesse, just hunger, mouth still slack with orgasm. Jord lapped and sucked at him like he was dying for it, and Laurent drew a deep breath and clutched at the arms of his chair.

Jord was making urgent, needy sounds in his throat, practically choking himself trying to take Laurent deeper. His hand worked furiously between his legs as he sucked him, other hand cupping Laurent’s balls reverently. Laurent let himself rock his hips up a little, fucking into Jord’s throat, and felt more than heard him moan.

Panting, Laurent felt the pressure of orgasm building again, and reached out to touch Jord’s lips, glistening wet and stretched around his cock. As Jord lifted his eyes and looked up at him, Laurent curled forward with a stifled gasp and came in his mouth.

Jord sucked him through it, swallowing hungrily, until Laurent was too sensitive and pushed him off. He sat back on his heels, hand working on his painfully hard cock. “Here,” Laurent said, extending a hand lazily and making a _come here_ gesture with his fingertips.

Whimpering, Jord sat up on his knees so his cock was at approximately the right height for Laurent to wrap his fingers around it. It was slick with precome and throbbing at Laurent’s touch. He stroked it a couple of times and Jord clutched at the arm of his chair to stay upright. When his hips jolted, Laurent made an encouraging noise and slowed his pace, keeping his fingers wrapped in a firm grip.

Taking his cue, Jord thrust forward, fucking desperately into his hand and groaning. It didn’t take long for him to spill everywhere. Laurent worked him through it, and then wiped his fingers on a napkin.

Nikandros had Damen bent over the table, and the cups and dishes on it were rattling with each hard thrust. They had knocked over the pitcher of water, soaking the table cloth and dripping onto the floor. Damen had his head thrown back, mouth open, and Laurent entertained the thought of going over and putting his cock in Damen’s mouth, but he was thirsty, so instead he got up from the high table, leaving Jord kneeling beside his chair. His legs were a little unsteady as he crossed to get the pitcher of water from the soldier’s table.

Makedon was giving loud instructions on how his men should be fucked. Lazar had moved on from fucking Pallas and had spread him out on the couch instead, drizzling honey and plum syrup over his chest. Watching from nearby, Ancel critiqued his handiwork in a rather breathless voice as he pounded Berenger on his hands and knees. “That looks,” he panted, “like a starfish. Not a flower.”

“It’s a lily,” Lazar said, sounding genuinely offended.

Laurent poured himself a cup of water and looked over. “It’s more of a squid than a starfish, I would say.”

Pallas giggled, making Lazar’s hand slip, and Lazar slapped his chest, over his nipple, leaving a handprint in his designs. Jolting, Pallas moaned, pretty cock straining untouched between his legs. Lazar put more weight on his hips, holding him down. “Now I have to start over,” he scolded.

Lazar bent his head to lick Pallas clean, spending extra time on his hard nipples, and never coming close to his cock, as Pallas squirmed and whimpered under him.

Laurent leaned on the back of the couch to watch, enjoying the pleasant simmer of arousal in his gut. “You missed a spot,” he said, pointing to a shiny smear of honey in the tender crease above Pallas’ armpit. Pallas yelped as Lazar licked him there. _Ticklish_ , Laurent thought, and filed that knowledge away for future use. “Here.” He swiped up a smear of sweet syrup from Pallas’ clavicle and pressed the finger to Pallas’ lips, cock hardening as his tongue slid over the pad of his finger.

Pallas moaned and arched his head up, taking Laurent’s finger deeper. Laurent added another and fucked them in and out of Pallas’ mouth, thumb pressed against his plump lips. Lazar leaned forward with the jar of honey and tipped it up over Pallas’ face. The slow, sticky, golden cascade smeared over his mouth and chin and Laurent’s hand, and Pallas’ tongue lapped eagerly over Laurent’s fingers, chasing the honey.

His dark eyes were partially open, watching Laurent from under thick, beautiful lashes. He was so young and eager and earnest, Laurent thought, without artifice - he had always reminded him of Damen that way. Bending his head, he kissed Pallas, with his fingers still between them, and overwhelming sweetness burst on his tongue. He licked into Pallas’ mouth, chasing the sweetness of the honey, and feeling the curl of his own fingers against Pallas’ tongue. His erection was pressed against the back of the couch, and he rocked his hips a little, feeling the wet spot he was leaving on the rough brocade.

Laurent heard the slick, steady sound of a hand stroking a cock, and lifted his head to see Lazar working himself furious, watching the two of them. He leaned forward, grunting, and came across Pallas’ mouth where he had poured the honey. Laurent fucked the pearly white strands between Pallas’ lips with his fingers, feeling the vibration of his moan as he licked it up eagerly.

When Pallas had cleaned up most of the come, Laurent let him lick his fingers clean, and then reached out and wiped his wet hand on the front of Lazar’s feast-day jacket. Lazar, softening cock in hand, laughed.

Makedon had gotten bored supervising his soldiers wrecking Huet nearby and came over to their couch. He slapped Pallas’ bare thigh, making him jump. His neglected cock bounced against his belly in a shiny pool of his own precome. “Looks like someone needs some help,” Makedon rumbled.

Laurent left them to it, returning to the high table with his water in hand.

Damen had spread Nikandros out on his back on the table, dishes and cups pushed aside or knocked onto the floor, and had his head ducked down between his legs. Nikandros was holding his knees open and moaning, head thrown back, long hair shiny wet with spilled wine. His cock was leaking, untouched, as Damen nosed behind his balls, licking him out. Laurent felt his own cock throb, and his hole twitched in jealous sympathy.

He slid his fingers into Damen’s curls and pulled his head back. Damen looked up, blinking, chin slick with his own spit, and Nikandros made a disgruntled noise, letting his legs fall closed. “Wait your turn,” he grunted.

“Damen can multitask,” Laurent said loftily, climbing up on the table and throwing a knee over Nikandros hips, so they were face to face, cocks bumping. Nikandros glared at him and then shuddered as Damen did something that Laurent couldn’t see. Laurent grinned, and felt Damen slide two fingers, slick with oil, inside him. He rocked back into the thrusts as Damen prepped him quickly.

It was Damen’s hand that guided Nikandros’ cock to his hole, Damen stroking his back as he moaned. The angle was different than he was used to, the curve of Nikandros’ cock new and unfamiliar. Nikandros was panting, eyes closed. Peripherally, Laurent could see one of his hands clutching Damen’s on the table beside them.

Putting a hand in the small of Laurent’s back, Damen pushed him forward so that he shifted onto his elbows, hair falling in Nikandros’ face. Then he felt Damen’s tongue, wet and agile, licking sweetly around his hole, over Nikandros’ cock, and the two of them gasped together.

“Your majesty!” someone shouted. “Exalted! Your majesty!”

Laurent lifted his head blearily. Damen had also stopped his ministrations and Laurent glared up at the person standing over them, ready to eviscerate whoever had interrupted.

It was Paschal, carrying his medical bag, and Laurent’s scathing retort softened a little with concern. “Is something wrong?” he managed, in a reasonably steady voice, given that Nikandros’ cock was pressed against a very sensitive spot inside him. “Is someone hurt?”

Paschal’s eyes were very wide. “Your majesty,” he spluttered. It was very unlike him to be so flustered. “You sent for me.”

“I did?” He blinked. “I did. Oh, it was nothing Paschal, a momentary discomfort. I’m sorry to have troubled you.” Damen’s fingers were tracing around his stretched hole, pressing in tantalizingly. Laurent squirmed and struggled to focus. “You may go.”

Paschal didn’t move. He was staring around the crowded feasting hall, knuckles white on the straps of his bag. “You may go, Paschal,” Laurent repeated, although it lost some of its force as Damen licked sloppily where he was pressing an extra finger into Laurent’s hole. Laurent tipped his forehead against Nikandros’ chest and groaned as he came between their stomachs.

Paschal looked pained. “Your majesty, I have reason to believe there was something in the food.”

“The food?” Laurent turned his head to look blearily at a platter of local cheeses abandoned half eaten. Nikandros was stroking the back of his neck soothingly, breathing hard against his ear. It was surprisingly pleasant. Why didn’t they do this more often? “The food was _-ah!_ -excellent.” An aftershock shuddered through him. Damen had two fingers up inside him along side Nikandros’ cock, and was still licking them both. Laurent was still hard. The head of his cock rubbed steadily against Nikandros belly, slick with come and oversensitive. He felt hot all over, sweat breaking out on his neck as Damen stretched him with a third finger, so full it ached,

He barely heard Paschal’s familiar voice say, “Stay right there, your majesty. I’m going to take some samples and see if I can identify the toxin, for an antidote. And don’t eat anything else!”

Laurent cried out as Damen pressed his thick cock into him. The stretched burned and he writhed, trying to get more, less, _something_. Nikandros was panting under him, making low noises in his chest. Laurent fisted both hands in the table cloth and bit down on Nikandros shoulder to stifle a scream as Damen sank into him, impossibly full. Nikandros gasped and came, hips jolting suddenly. Everything shifted inside Laurent with the movement and he shuddered, almost sobbing, at the abrupt pressure on his prostate.

With the slickness of Nikandros’ come easing the way, and his cock softening slightly, Damen thrust fast inside him, and Laurent choked on a shout, one hand tangled in Nikandros’ hair, the other still clutching at the table, feeling as if his body and mind were being slowly peeled apart with each thrust. Damen leaned down over his back, changing the angle, and pounded him over and over, skin sliding together with sweat, cock caught between his body and NIkandros, chafing roughly, pleasure and pain blurring together into something white-hot.

Laurent screamed as he came.

He collapsed on Nikandros’ chest, content to lie there and pant with his eyes closed. Eventually, strong arms closed around him and lifted him up. He managed to open his eyes to see Damen’s neck and jaw close to his face as Damen moved him gently. Laurent couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed about being carried like a child. There was come sliding over his balls and down his thighs, he could feel it tickling. Damen pressed a kiss against his damp forehead, and Laurent let his eyes slide shut again, resting his cheek on Damen’s shoulder.

There was a low murmur of familiar voices - Damen was speaking to Makedon. Laurent could feel the reverberation in Damen’s chest as he spoke. The words didn’t seem important. Then the world shifted as Damen bent down and slid him onto someone’s lap. He felt briefly annoyed but he was leaning against another warm, broad chest, and it was easy to relax again. Makedon said something, rumbling against Laurent’s cheek, and above them Damen laughed, a clear and joyful sound that made Laurent smile on the edge of sleep.

He felt hands on his thighs, shifting him, and then the press of Makedon’s thick cock against his ass cheek, leaving a cool, wet streak. He frowned in discomfort as the head prodded at his the sensitive rim of his over-stretched hole, but it slid in easily enough, still slick with come and oil. It was pleasant to be filled again, and Makedon seemed content to just sit, rubbing his back soothingly. Laurent drifted.

He woke a little disoriented, unsure how much time had passed, to Makedon shifting his hips just a little, fucking him with tiny strokes but with his cock lodged deep enough that every movement sent hot shocks through Laurent’s body.

Yawning, Laurent stretched and Makedon grunted. Laurent’s muscles were sore, but it was a pleasant ache like after a rewarding bout with a sword. The stiffness and pain were fading already, and the tiredness was going too. He felt satisfied, but not drained, alert. Experimentally, he clenched on Makedon’s cock and heard him groan. Laurent’s ass wasn’t even very sore anymore.

He was hungry though. Squirming around on Makedon’s lap, letting Makedon hold his hips in place as he leaned back, Laurent reached for the nearest food - tart apple slices glazed with honey and almond. One of his favorites. Bracing himself with one hand to rock back into Makedon’s thrusts, Laurent took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!  
> Follow me on tumblr at [ stillwaterseas](http://stillwaterseas.tumblr.com/) or at my fandom blog [seas-of-ios](https://seas-of-ios.tumblr.com/)


End file.
